


You Can See It

by Elliott_Fletcher



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: From the Pitcher's Mound to home - You can see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcricket/gifts).



> Written after being implored to do so.

  
Not in the eyes or in the air around them

  
Or in the gazes shared inches south of licked lips

  
But in the nods before a pitch and a hand holding water

  
The outstretched offering - you can see it. 

 

  
Not in the morning air, hands clasped, or in the night

  
Bouncing, giddy, on beds with every new text

  
But in the noon when neither owe the other

  
And when they swap luncheon food - You can see it.

 

  
Every breath taken in the presence   
of the

other is one drawn in fervour

  
And every word is a passive confession

  
No aggression, no anger in his scalding temper.

 

  
You can see it, from the distance of

  
The pitcher's mound to home, the kindly eyes

  
And the last smiles of the night:

  
You can see their love. 


End file.
